


I'm Too Strong

by gayscorpio_20



Series: Supercorp Shorts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20
Summary: Kara tells Lena she loves her for the first time.





	I'm Too Strong

Kara felt the warmth of the yellow sun lamps on her skin and heard hushed voices around her. She opened her eyes to see Alex huddled with a group of doctors talking, "She should be awake by now, Kevin."

"I know that Director, I'm the lead physician here."

"Then why is she still in a coma?!"

"Dr. Harbin, Director Danvers...look she's awake," another doctor interrupted

Alex rushed to Kara's side, "Kara? Kara, can you hear me?"

Kara looked into Alex's eyes as her own grew heavier, "Where's Lena?" was all she could say before sleep took over her again. 

At L-Corp......

Lena sat in her office reading over the next months budget when the phone rang, "Lena Luthor."

"This is Alex."

"Hey, Alex. How are you?"

"Lena, I need you at the DEO now."

Lena rushed out of her office grabbing her latest project files and telling Eve to cancel all her meetings for the rest of the day. When she arrived at the DEO she was rushed to Alex's office. Alex sat at a long table waiting for Lena, "I'm sorry to pull you away from your work but this is important," Alex started. 

"That's alright Alex, I grabbed all the project files on the most recent projects we can start with my most recent and go backwards if you'd like," Lena responded wanting to jump into work.

Alex gave her a weird look, "This isn't about work. I know Kara told you she was Supergirl, J'onn read her mind by accident one day and told me about it. I'm not gonna lie I was mad but not anymore. You mean a lot to her I'm not surprised she told you. But if you hurt my sister I'll hunt you down and there will be no mercy." Lena felt her heart quicken with anxiety but she kept it under control, after all she was a Luthor so she couldn't blame Alex for worrying.

"You and both know that won't happen." Lena responded. 

"Come with me," Alex said as she rose from her chair and walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Lena asked.

"Kara didn't go visit our mom. She was injured and she's been in a coma for a few weeks. She woke up for a few minutes and asked for you," Alex told her as they walked through the DEO.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lena asked worried.

"Kara didn't want me to I guess we all thought it wasn't gonna be this serious," Alex answered. Alex stopped at a doorway. Lena looked through the glass walls at the woman she loved and felt tears come to her eyes. She walked in alone, as she closed the door, privacy blinds came down over the windows. She slowly walked to Kara's beside chair and sat down.

"Oh my god, Kara," she whispered.

"Lena?" Kara whispered back.

"Yes, love I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Kara rolled over to face Lena and held out her hand, which Lena held with both of hers. 

"You came," Kara whispered with a smile.

"Of course I did, Kara, you should rest now we'll talk later," Lena told her as Kara fell back to sleep. Lena sat for hours as Kara slept thinking about how much she loved her. Love never really worked out for Lena, it always ended in her pushing the other person away. She never thought she deserved love because of the guilt. She carried it with her, the things her mother and brother had done followed her and made people judge her before they knew the person behind the name. Kara never made her feel that way. They could always be themselves with each other, no altar egos, no secrets, no family past, none of it, just them.

Lena was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Kara's voice, "Lena, you're still here."

"Kara Zor-El, don't you ever do that to me again. I was over at L-Corp thinking you were in Midvale, but come to find out you're here in a coma. Kara I thought we were past this, keeping things from each other," Lena said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I promise I won't do it again."

"Good. You better not."

They sat, or laid down in Kara's case, in silence for a long time before Lena gave herself the courage to speak, "You know Kara sometimes I forget what you've been through. You lost your planet, your parents and so many other things. You'd think that you'd never smile again...but you do. When I think about that it makes me want to be a better person because if you can go through what you did then I can get past whatever I'm going through. I love that I can be myself with you. I don't have to worry about what my name means to you or if my family has done you wrong in some way and you're trying to get back at me. I don't want to lose you."

"Lena, you are the only person that I can be truly myself with. Only you know what I felt the day that I was sent from Krypton. You're the only one that listens and doesn't try to fix everything for me. You know what to do when I'm having a bad day, you know the signs and you never question it. I love you, Lena. And you're never gonna be able to push me away, I'm too strong," Kara replied.

"I love you too, Kara."


End file.
